Marry the Night
by Urchin of the Riding Stars
Summary: Oneshot. Uh, pretty sure this wasn't what Gaga had in mind when she wrote the song. Ah, well. DannyxNocturne. Don't hate it till you've tried it!


Marry the Night

Oneshot. Uh, pretty sure this wasn't what Gaga had in mind when she wrote the song. Ah, well. DannyxNocturne. Don't hate it till you've tried it!

~(*0*)~

This week has royally sucked. I need some smiles pronto. *Growls* So I wanted to write a story for one of my favorite couples, although admittedly you don't hear or see much of them together. Even more of a reason to write for them! ^_^ Yay, loopholes.  
>Why Nocturne and Danny? Because: 1.) Hey, Pompous Pep is great and all, but even Lauren needs a break! 2.) Nocturne's voice makes my knees knock. 3.) And he's just that cool when I picture him with our favorite ghost boy. *Blushes* Ah, something must be done for that stupid inner-fangirl before she exchanges more of her time and resources to make yet more evil...<p>

Blah-Blah, do not own Danny Phantom. Please review! :D And if anyone can think of a good pairing name for Nocturne and Danny, I'll eagerly grant you a request on The Timeless Drabbles. (Hasn't been updated for awhile, but I do plan to return to it. There's no pairing I won't do, no matter how much it makes me cringe or die inwardly!)

Enjoy!

~(*0*)~

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"You won't even consider-"

"No."

With a resigned puff of air, Danny Fenton turned his attention back to his shirt, carelessly phasing the article of clothing off his torso. While he appeared to be all the world careless and indifferent to the dark shadow haunting his own, a hopeful smile still lit up his pale, heart-shaped face as he clamored into the nearby shower, chuckling. After fiddling with the dial for a moment or so, the young man sighed in pleasure as a fountain of hot water fell onto his aching muscles.

Geez, even with the new and very welcome help, ghost-hunting still took quite the beating on the 19 year old. Danny kept his eyes squeezed tightly as the water streamed over his body, although his smile widened when he felt a pair of silky-soft hands slide over his shoulders, kneading them gently. Turning his head to give the ghost a grateful smile, he leaned back into the sleep wraith's warm, starry chest.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. The red-eyed specter smiled smugly as his long fingertips dug themselves into Danny's muscles, imagining that his lover had finally let the matter drop and was allowing him to simply have his way. Nocturne so loved it when he did.

But after a few seconds, Danny murmured out sleepily:

"_C'mon_, you haven't even heard all of it yet-"

Oh, not this again. The ghost rolled his red eyes and increased his ministrations, smirking when he felt Danny shiver underneath his dark hands.

"I've heard enough, ghost boy. I was picturing something much more profound and romantic for our wedding march. Something other than the shrieks and screams of the diva Lady...Gaga."

Danny burst out giggling when he heard the articulate ghost spit out the inelegant word as if it were a hot coal he'd had to roll in his mouth. Already sensing that his lover was pouting, he turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck, murmuring soothingly:

"Awww, c'mon, Nocturne. You don't get much more symbolic or romantic than Gaga."

"I beg to differ," the ghost grouched, reaching for a nearby bottle of shampoo and squeezing a generous dosage of the amber goo into his hands. "The dreams of that young lady must be quite disturbed; I'd be very afraid to venture into them."

"More likely than not, you'd get ambushed by Gaga wearing a suit made out of paperclips and wielding an oversized French Fry, or something," Danny agreed, pressing his face into Nocturne's starry breast as the ghost absentmindedly rubbed the sweet-smelling substance into his roots. "But I've let you have your way for pretty much the entire event."

"It _was_ my idea," said Nocturne smoothly, smiling down at the blue diamond that twinkled at Danny's ring finger. Good God, but he could never get tired of the sight. He continued:

"And you forget that I've existed since man and beast first learned to dream, Danny. I have heard _millions_ of songs-quite literally a number to reckon with the stars in the heavens-and so many countless dozens are so much more suitable than that tripe. _Marry the Night_ is-"

"Made for us! At the very least, made for me."

Nocturne chuckled softly, allowing Danny that before he went on:

"-far too…._feeble_ in expressing what I feel towards you. And it rather kills the mood; it might seem rather obscene to have pop music blasting in a centuries old, spectral cathedral."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. Oh. Admittedly, he hadn't thought about it, but still…

"So we can have our reception somewhere else, then," he said reasonably, moving away from Nocturne to wash soap suds out of his raven black hair. "Or, we can just get the instrumental version for our wedding march, and no one will be the-"

"I object," said Nocturne stiffly, leaning against the tiled wall and scowling. "I want something darker and far more alluring on the day of my wedding. Surely you can think of something else? I can think of a thousand brilliant tunes all too suitable for an innocent bride to hand herself over to a demon of darkness-"

Danny turned again, and jabbed a finger into the smirking ghost's side.

"YOU are not a 'demon of darkness,' or whatever the heck it was you just said. And I'm not an 'innocent bride!' I'm not even wearing a dress to this thing! That's just-"

"Hmm," said Nocturne carelessly, though his voice tinkled with the undertones of mirth as his hands reached out for the ghost boy. "A Dream Ghost can dream."

Danny shuddered as his feet left the floor, and his back met the cool tiles of the bathroom wall.

"What, about me being an inn-"

"Oh, that's a given," said Nocturne, waving his hand dismissively. "I meant the dress part."

"Hey!"

Still smiling coyly, the ghost leaned forwards and captured Danny's lips in a kiss. After squirming a bit in the taller ghost's arms, the boy soon relaxed and kissed back, shivering once again when Nocturne's long, hot tongue lazily began to circle and caress his mouth. His lips parted, and he groaned heavily as Nocturne's tongue slithered in, the two fondly entwining themselves around the other. Danny wriggled closer to the ghost, squeaking slightly as he felt a tentacle languidly wander up his waist to curl snugly around it. Nocturne then moved one hand to ruffle through the boy's dark, fragrant smelling hair, while the other caressed his cheek. Blushing, Danny nonetheless leaned into the touch, smiling blithely as the two kissed again. Attempting to duplicate Nocturne, he wrapped a leg around the ghost's waist, eliminating any tiny space left between them. His blue eyes rolled back at the warm friction, and he felt the rumble of Nocturne's empty chest as he laughed.

Once Danny withdrew for air, Nocturne tucked the crown of the boy's head under his chin, staring thoughtfully into space. Knowing from experience that it was better not to interrupt one of Nocturne's reveries, Danny said nothing, just enjoying the gentle caresses Nocturne was brushing down his back. After a few minutes, Nocturne spoke.

"Is it really that important to you, ghost boy?" he asked, looking down at Danny and squeezing him lightly with his tentacle. He was pleased to see the boy start and blush, especially when Nocturne moved his lips to nibble lightly at Danny's neck.

Darn it all. Danny moaned quietly, unconsciously leaning his head back to give the ghost better access.

"It's…not…._that_ important," he got out at last, quivering with silent giggles as the tentacle brushed against his navel, tickling him. "I mean, I know it's just going to be the two of us and Jazz. I still don't know why you think…all of this….is necessary. Don't get me wrong; I'm excited, but you already-"

Narrowing his eyes, Nocturne trailed his lips upward the shell of Danny's ear, and whispered hotly, "I've loved you before you were born, Danny. I want to make sure you're mine. Forever."

Danny kissed him on the cheek. God, he hoped it was the hot water that was making him this red…

"I already am yours. But you can have whatever you want or need to confirm it."

"Say that again," said Nocturne dreamily, his eyes become predatorial.

"That again," responded Danny, smirking lightly as the ghost flicked him, smiling.

"No. That you're mine. Mine and mine alone, as I am eternally yours."

"Save it for the vows," Danny grumbled, eyes sparkling. "Isn't…uh….'I love you' enough for right now?"

Nocturne pulled him into another kiss, one that made the room spin for Danny. As their lips finally withdrew with a slight pop, the ghost leaned his forehead against Danny's, smiling serenely.

"Yes, ghost boy," he purred. "More so than you realize. It's beautiful to hear, and says enough. Rather like the way you told me that I could have whatever I wanted or needed for our wedding day."

Danny stared at the pleased ghost, nonplussed. Kicking himself inwardly, he detached himself from Nocturne's grip and moved back to the showerhead, grumbling under his breath.

"You manipulative jerk," mumbled Danny as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, smiling again.

Nocturne gave a little mocking bow, red eyes glittering.

"I do try, little one. Now let's get you dry, shall we?"

~(*0*)~

_I'm gonna marry the dark_  
><em>Gonna make love to this dark<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness<em>  
><em>I'm a winner<em>

Nocturne pointedly switched off the nearby radio as Danny rubbed his alabaster skin dry, his cheeks rosy and his eyes sparkling.

Nocturne waited placidly on Danny's small bed as the boy dressed into his pajamas, holding out his arms automatically when the small boy clamored into bed, immediately being draped into an embrace. Danny smiled as Nocturne cradled him as though he were a small bird with glass wings, and snuggled back into him, eyelids already heavy. It'd been a long day today.

"What would you like tonight, child?" asked Nocturne, sifting his fingertips through Danny's hair as he liked to. "Immediate slumber, or me to sing you to sleep?"

"Something else tonight, actually," Danny confessed, looking up at the ghost, and then outside the nearby window. Not too many stars could be seen outside of his apartment complex, but he imagined he saw one twinkling steadfastly in the night.

"Um, if you don't mind, would you, uh, well, never mi-"

"No, tell me," insisted Nocturne, pulling Danny atop of him, and covering him with a blanket. "Please."

Knowing that he was going to be teased, Danny's shoulders sagged, resigned.

"A story, then. I still can't wrap my mind around ours."

Nocturne smiled.

"Oh, my favorite. How lovely. Very well."

After making sure Danny was comfortable, Nocturne's dreamy and orated voice crept through the tiny room, making the sounds of outside traffic dull out in their ears:

"Twenty years ago, the world had long since ceased to offer me much. I've seen over a billion dimensions crossed over in people's dreams-absorbed the power of the sweeter reveries, and seen the gruesome power of the terrible ones that pull people from dreamland into screaming wakefulness. Even the latter had ceased to affect me very much; if people had good dreams, fine; I collected the nectar that helps me endure. If not, that was also fine; a million others are dreaming sweet, and the suffering of one selfish, insignificant scrap of life meant as little to me as an ant's suffering would mean to your typical human. Everything ceased to surprise me, and there was little joy in life. I traveled around the world, but had seen everything a trillion times over, and even the spectral realm, while full of its waking, endless mysteries and phenomena, did not particularly strike or interest me. I've seen much stranger creatures in people's minds, reflected in their everyday lives. I had no choice but to endure; the only way TO die was so that everyone in the world should cease to dream, to stop sleeping. This could never be done in a million years, so I continued in my duty as your hypothetical 'sandman.' Even the nicest of dreams ceased to give me pleasure-I scorned them as foolish, or selfish. I was bitter, miserable, weary, and I hated the world, hated people, hated dreaming. I was both amazed and angry over the fact that I did not simply burn away from hatred, as many humans have done when living on nothing but pure spite for humanity."

Danny's face was buried in Nocturne's chest, but he crept out to give the ghost a chaste kiss on the kiss before retreating into the warmth. He felt the ghost rub his back soothingly, and went on:

"One night, I wandered into a sleepy little hamlet, carelessly passing over several houses. I was slightly taken aback when I found the most peculiar house, which seemed to have satellites exploding out of its very top."

Danny let out a muffled snort. Nocturne went on:

"I passed over a little girl and young man without much pause, than fell upon a woman who had a little bulge in her stomach. I realized immediately she was pregnant, and while this did not particularly interest me, I nonetheless sent her to sleep. After a few moments, I considered the small child she had growing inside of her; wondered what it thought, if it too slept while its mother slept, if it were not simply a mass of tissue. I suspected it was the latter-unable to think, or feel, or know anything. Nonetheless, I was particularly jaded that night, and decided to reach into the babe's hypothetical thoughts and dreams. Needless to say, what I discovered turned my world around a thousand times over."

Danny's ears colored. Nocturne smiled, his eyes glowing merrily.

"Your mind recoiled from mine when we first made contact, but you immediately knew with some obscure and sanguine piece of wisdom that I was not out to hurt you. Despite the fact that you were only a few weeks old-not even breathing on your own or existing in humanity's eye, you immediately invited me into the very depths of your dreams-something far, far more intimate than any two beings can accomplish by flesh alone. I was bewildered, but nonetheless excited; I never had a human recognize my presence and attempt to communicate with me. I accepted your offer, and tumbled into your dreams.

You thought in no words-only felt. You could only imagine light, but you seemed to be able to feel it, and with what little you could be sure upon, you expanded far beyond **my** wildest dreams. I was blinded; I could see nothing in your dreams. I could only feel with you an overwhelming sense of joy to have company, and euphoria that I could not understand nor explain. You loved everything, adored everyone without question, and somehow seemed to **know** everything while being so ignorant. The very deepest depths of the universe seemed to be unfolding before you as some common-knowledge, with you as some sort of insignificant yet integral fragment of a design. At the very least, that was how I saw it. Even with your irrational joy, you were still serene as a little Buddha, and you eagerly enfolded me into your dreams, ignoring my ugly visage and awkward, hateful heart."

Danny looked up, blushing crimson and scowling.

"You are NOT-"

Nocturne continued on as if Danny had not spoken.

"I suppose a human might call it a religious experience; another might simply dub it a drug trip," he said dryly, coaxing a reluctant smile out of Danny. "I was babbling when I withdrew at dawn, unwilling to leave, but unable to think, and very much afraid my mind would succumb to madness if I stayed for very much longer. I was perplexed, disoriented, unsure of what to think or do. I could only stagger away, wondering at what sort of mind I'd stumbled upon. I was fascinated, and while I am in a million places at once, I couldn't bear the idea of departing so suddenly. It was dangerous to stay in your home, as your parents were fledging ghost hunters, but at the same time, I _needed_ to stay. I became accustomed to hearing your heartbeat outside the house, and I eagerly returned to your dreams that very afternoon. Again, there was the gentle welcome, and again, there was your journey through the stars that didn't involve you traveling anywhere at all. You were so very tiny, but you were journeying through nirvana and paradise and goodness knows how many other places. It was so difficult to hold onto my anger, my resentment, my hatred-when I came out again, bemused. Everything to the very last detail, while somehow special now, was just silly. Insignificant. I was vexed; who were you, a tiny scrap of life not born yet, to tell me how I should think or feel? I resolved to leave and never come back, but when I took to the skies, I suddenly had a terrible jolt inwardly; I realized the possibility of you having a nightmare, the very opposite of the warm bliss that granted me such stupendous powers and sense of well-being. I fled from the air back to your home, telling myself it was only because you were such an odd find and significant source of power. But I waited around your mother, myself unseen. I found plenty of things I found distasteful about her behavior; she lifted too many things, walked too quickly, insisted on doing too much in her condition. I feared constantly for the precious bundle of life she was carrying, and often made her nap for long periods of the day when I feared the strain might hurt you somehow. I would feel you kick when you were awake, little mind wandering and exploring. When you went to sleep, I sang in your dreams about all the pleasant things I had ever seen in my lifetime, hoping I could divert a nightmare until you were born. Then, I could surely leave you alone, and move on with my life…

Unfortunately, however, one day, you did have a nightmare, and it was ghastly that it made me think the world was coming to an end; there was pain, blistering pain in your mind, and you wept and screamed without being able to do so. I was in agony in your terror, and yet could not flee, though my mind was crying out, and I wanted to die very much, more so than I ever had before. I held your mind with my own as we waited it out, and when you were quiet again I feared letting go, lest your mind should again be accosted by unsafe darkness. I sang again, for hours this time, telling you over and over that you were very safe, very loved, and very much adored. I composed my own lullaby for you over time."

A faint tune, half-forgotten, wafted into Danny's thoughts.

"Very shortly afterward, you were born, and your dreams were still beautiful, though you'd been ripped away from your comfort and were very frightened. Nevertheless, I could not stand the idea of staying any longer, in fear of loving you too much. I'd already entertained my own dreams of whisking you away from your family, of keeping you safe and happy in dreamland forever. Knowing that this indeed was a family of ghost-hunters who would do anything to get you back, and now, despite having been born with no conscience, having a faint sense that this would do you more harm than good, I left. And I rued it every day for many years."

Nocturne's face became a mask of sadness at the memory.

"I crept into the Ghost Zone and stayed for many months, but the sense of hollowness had dug itself a deeper hole into my heart. When you are born and live a life not knowing joy, it is not a happy existence you lead…but is natural. But I had tasted happiness and craved it again. I dreamed of your own little face, and was haunted by the idea of you having nightmares. But I told myself again and again your pure dreams would fade away as you grew older and hardened by the world….ah, this did make me sad. I was tormented; I was lonely. After nine months had gone by and I could stand it no longer, I retreated out of my home in the Ghost Zone to find you again. It was merely a check-up, I reminded myself over and over again, but I was desperate to see you again.

And when I came to your home, I found to my horror that you were gone. Your family had moved to another town with a higher history of spectral activity, and though I sent my servants scattering all over the world, they could not find a trace of your lovely dreams. I was enraged; I slaughtered many of the mindless things. I wept continuously, cursing myself every day of my wretched life. It was then I decided, with the hope of discovering you again, to engage upon a project that would mean taking the world under siege. It was a foolhardy and difficult sort of venture, but for fourteen years we labored to make as many dream-helmets as we possibly could. With the power of every human being's sweet dreams behind me, my power would grow colossal, tremendous, unstoppable. I would be able to peer into every waking dream at once to find my little beloved. I feared above all else that he was dead; if I delved into your family's thoughts to discover some tragedy or misfortune had ended you, I think I might have ended every last sleeping person's life so that I could finally die. Without him-without you-there could be nothing to live for."

Nocturne reached for Danny's hand and squeezed it. Upon realizing it was cold, he clasped both of Danny's hands in his own, rubbing them to warm them.

"And so it is that fate is very ironic. I did not recognize you when you came to stop me, could not recognize your dream signature, as it were. You were weary from having the world on your shoulders, but in your dreams there was still a candle that burned as brightly as it did the day you were born. I was too incensed with you for trying to stop my beautiful plan-for you trying to deny me a moment with my darling-to even bother peering into your dreams. Of course, you know the aftermath of that story as well as I. You thrust me into the Ghost Zone, and while I was angry-years of planning all gone to waste-I was curious. What sort of a soul would choose not to live in perpetual, blissful happiness, even if it were only a lie? When I again escaped the Ghost Zone and found you again after a year or so, I delved into your dreams, and was flabbergasted at what I found. The precious treasure I'd been seeking had all but delivered himself into my hands when he came to battle me, and I'd been too foolish to realize it! But I had hope."

Nocturne turned the two over so that they lay on their sides. Danny was trembling slightly, face in Nocturne's shoulder.

"So what did you do, then?"

"Why, I spent every night inside of your dreams, and when you finally recognized me as your old friend, you were cautious, but still very warm. I comforted you when you were heartbroken over Sam's betrayal, sent you into the deepest sleep when you were very weary. We began to meet during the day, and I discovered that I'd long ago fallen in love with you."

He fingered Danny's ring.

"I was desperate to show you what I would all too gladly offer you…so then I…"

"Gave me countless dreams where I had sex with you over and over again," said Danny. "That nearly landed me in therapy."

"Well, you certainly didn't say you didn't enjoy it," purred Nocturne smugly. Danny shrugged and smiled.

"Well, no. You kind of went above and beyond trying to win me over. I don't think it was nearly as hard as you expected it to be."

"And that makes me very happy," concluded Nocturne, moving to hover over Danny's supple body, eyeing it hungrily. "I never expected you to agree to marry the night, even after several years of mine courting you. But I love you, Danny-I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Please believe me. I love you."

Nocturne knew it, and he smiled at Danny, who cast him a wavering smile in return. Then-

"Well, ghost boy, shall I send you to sleep now?" he offered, noticing that there were some dark bands around the boy's eyes. "I would be delighted if I could make love to you in a-"

"Nah, let's just do the real thing," said Danny softly, kissing the surprised ghost on the purple lips. "I want you. I want you inside of me. Right now."

Well, if that wasn't an invitation, Nocturne didn't know what one was. He returned Danny's kiss, hands slipping underneath the soft frabic of Danny's clothes, phasing them off.

"You will be tired tomorrow," Nocturne warned, nuzzling Danny's chest, warm tentacles eagerly draping themselves around the young man's body.

"I better be," said Danny, grinning impishly as Nocturne took him into yet another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. So I'm new at writing this couple. :-p Give me a break, here. Really hoped you enjoyed.<strong>

**Again, please review! Reviews are my chocolate. :3**


End file.
